Life Ain't That Bad
by Raven5
Summary: It's my first fic (not mary sue, or movie verse) just Wolverine and Jubilee. I wrote it b/c I need therapy and this is cheaper. R&R please.


A lone figure was sitting by the lake on the property of the   
Massachusetts school. On closer inspection it was a girl, one name Jubilation   
Lee, or Jubilee. There were several scorched spots in the foliage around her,   
but recently she had been taking her anger out on the lake, and stones. *This   
always happens ta me! I get all happy, an' then somethin' bad happens!*   
She was referring to a certain Canadian and the fact he was two days late,   
and he hadn't called. *Well if his hairy butt won't call me, then I'll call   
him!* Now marching toward the mansion with the look of death in her eye.   
  
Others who happen to have to walk past her saw this, and went right   
on their way, even the ones who didn't know. The ones who did however,   
were going to be pesky and ask about it.   
"Jubilee, are you alright?" Paige knew exactly what was going on, but   
she thought if the girl came to her on her own terms it would be better.  
"Can it Hayseed, I'm on a mission." Paige was about to protest when   
she too got the look of death and decided to leave Jubilee alone.   
  
Jubilee had made it all the way to the rec room where the phone was,   
and was intending to use it, when a tall, very white clad woman stepped in   
her way.   
"Frosty, can ya move, I gotta make a call." Emma Frost didn't move,   
and to Jubilee's annoyance, decided to talk.   
"Jubilation, I told you not to get your hopes up. Now what has   
happened? He did it again, and this time you waited longer than usual, I was   
beginning to think yo…"   
"Frosty, I h-a-v-e t-a m-a-k-e a c-a-l-l, are you gonna move or not?"  
"As you wish Jubilation." Ms. Frost went on her merry way to harass   
other students. Jubilee didn't even yell at her for using her full name. Just   
went to the phone and pushed the speed dial.   
Ring…  
Ring…  
"Xavier's house of smoked fish, this is IcyHot, what can I get for   
you?"  
"Bobby, I'm not in the mood, is Wolverine there?"  
"Ooh, ouch, talk about icy, you didn't even call him Wolvie."  
"Drake."  
"Sorry, sheesh. Um yeah, I think he's here, but I'll have to ask Hank."  
"Alright, just hurry up about it." There was a pause for a few seconds   
and some muffled yelling, followed by more muffled yelling from someone   
else.   
"Um Jubes, I hate to tell you this but he just left." Silence.  
"Jubes are you there?"   
"Yeah, Bobby I'm here. Well I'll talk to you later then." All of this   
said through gritted teeth. She didn't even wait for a response before she   
hung up the phone. She stomped up the stairs, and into her room. Locking   
the door behind her, she plopped down on the bed. Thoughts ran through her   
head. They weren't happy thoughts either. *All the times this had happened   
before…No one ever takes me seriously…No one likes me anyway…They   
treat me like a kid…I got demoted…They didn't know I was gone…They   
didn't ask me what happened…Not if I was alright…I miss 'Yana…I miss   
my mom and dad…I miss CynJen…I miss SoCal…I miss Wolvie…I hate it   
here…I hate here…I hate life…Maybe…*  
  
Her train of thought quickly de-railed it self and now she was pissed.   
*How could I think of anything SO STUPID!?* She paced back and forth on   
the carpet, her movements becoming more and more angered once again.   
*Yeah, my life has been SO bad. There are people out there with a lot worse   
problems than I have, and I'M the one thinking about offing myself? Ugh, I   
wonder where my brain is sometimes.* She felt like she was stuck in and she   
couldn't breathe. Jubilee went to the window and opened it. Stepping out,   
she carefully made her way on to the roof and laid down. She knew exactly   
how to get out of this. Through Jubilee's mind ran every happy image she   
ever had. *Fighting alongside Wolvie, meeting 'Yana, meeting all the people   
here, I mean really they may not take me seriously but who can blame them,   
I don't act like it. I know they like me, and I like them, they're my family,   
just like the X-Men. How 'bout that huh? I remember that one time…* Her   
thoughts drifted around various subjects, places, and people. Before she   
knew it, she was already happily asleep. Even though, she was still on the   
roof. Details, details.   
  
An hour later, down stairs…  
  
The door bell rang through the school. Monet, who was in the kitchen   
heard it, but knew that Jono and Ange were on the couch, and that they were   
closest. The door bell ringing got more insistent. Grumbling under her   
breath, she put down her tea and went to answer the door. Once she opened   
it she saw a very disheveled, but recognizable man standing there.   
"You are aware that you are two, no make that three days late?"   
Wolverine only growled, and headed toward Jubilee's room. Once there he   
found the door locked, he could smell the anger and sadness coming off the   
room in waves. Starting to think what could have caused this, or what could   
have happened in light of this, he popped his claws with a 'snikt' and made   
his own key.   
  
Once inside, he saw Jubilee no where in sight. Then he saw the open   
window and bee-lined straight to it. Looking out and over the edge, his head   
swimming from the height. *Never did like heights much.* He saw nothing   
there. Then sweeping his head right to left he saw a shoe, connected to a   
foot, that was higher on the roof. *I hope you appreciate this kid.* He made   
his was out on to the roof and over to where Jubilee was sleeping.   
  
There was someone touching her fact, she was sure of it. But it was a   
nice touch, even thought the fingers were rough. Jubilee sighed and inhaled   
deeply through her nose. *Cigars?* Her eyes fluttering open, she saw   
Wolvie sitting next to her. There was only one thing to do. She hit him.  
"What in the flamin' hell was that fer darlin'?"  
"You're late." She said sleepily sitting up.   
"Well why don't ya try and hustle red necks in their gene war?"   
"You were on a mission?" He smiled and put an arm around her   
shoulders.  
"What'd ya think, that any thing other than Cyke, haulin' my butt on   
one o' the crusades could make me miss ya?" She leaned into his chest. *If   
he knew he'd back hand me.* Then she smile at the thought of Cyclops,   
Scott Summers, SLIM, trying to haul her Wolvie's butt anywhere. Instead of   
just smiling she flat out laughed.   
"What's so funny kid?" He raised an eyebrow at her fit of giggles.   
How anyone could laugh after was he smelt in her room was beyond him.   
"Nothin' really, just Scott tryin' ta haul you anywhere,   
let…alone…yer….butt..." She burst out laughing again, but this time he   
joined in. Jubilee got so bad she nearly fell off the roof.  
"Ya wanna take this inside before I have ta clean ya off o' the   
ground?"  
"Sure thing…Um Wolvie, are ya plannin' on stayin'?" She dropped   
into her room shortly after he did.   
"Nope." He said sternly, but if you looked hard there was mischief in   
his eye.  
"Oh." Jubilee sat on her bed and rested her chin in her hands. Soon   
she had to look up again because Wolverine was going through her drawers   
and stuffing things into a duffel bag.  
"Are ya gonna get ta yer skives or am I gonna have ta put those in   
too?"  
"Umm, Wolvie, what are ya doin' in my drawers in the firs' place?"  
"Well darlin' I'm not stayin' here, and neither are you." Her head   
popped up, and a look of glee spread over her face, then a look of sadness.  
"What's the matter darlin'?" She looked up at him, puppy eyes and   
all.  
"Frosty'll never let me go." She rested her head back in her hand.  
"When did ya start doin' anythin' she told ya too? I haven't been gone   
that long have I?" His eyes widened with mock shock. Jubilee's face was   
sad only for a few more minutes before her devil smile (at least that's what   
everyone who either got her mad, or was a point in one of her pranks called   
it) tugged at the corner of her mouth.   
  
"Where are we goin' Wolvie?" She whispered as they snuck through   
the halls of the school.  
"I dunno, were ya wanna go?" He regretted this the minute he said it   
because her devil grin had come back.  
"Haven't been ta Madjipoor in a while, think they miss us?" He   
chuckled at the statement. *They'd miss the feelin' o' peace in their lives is   
what they'll miss.* They creep out side and on to Wolverine's Harley. The   
engine kicked to life with a booming roar, soon after you could see several   
lights in the school windows go on. But all you could hear, were two people   
laughing like mad, one back in the school screaming like a (bad pun)   
Banshee, and a mental voice trying to clam Sean down.   



End file.
